Seconde chance
by hermy94
Summary: Après qu'Harry ait obtenu le souvenir de Slughorn,Dumbledore se lance dans la quête des Horcruxes avec peu de chance de réussite. Mais une deuxième chance s'offre au trio d'or pour tenter l'impossible ...
1. Chapter 1

Coucou, je sais que j'ai beaucoup de fics dont je n'ai pas encore posté les autres chapitres mais j'ai eu une idée subite et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire cette histoire. Je la coécris ( je sais toujours pas si ça se dit . ) avec Gaëlle94 qui est inscrite sur le site ( qu'est ce que vous voulez, faut bien faire sa pub ;) ). Allez y faire un tour si vous avez le temps ça fait toujours plaisir. Bon, je vous laisse dévorer notre modeste fic, dites nous ce que vous en pensez !!!!

Enjoy. Hermy94

P.s : je vais bientot poster les chapitres de mes autres fics.

Prologue :

Le 6 mai 1981, James et Sirius sont en sixième année, et avec leurs amis de Gryffondor ils forment une bande d'élèves qui se font appeler "Les Maraudeurs". Rogue est en même année qu'eux, mais à Serpentard. James et Lily se sont rapprochés depuis le début de l'année, et bien qu'ils ne soient que des amis, leur relation est plus proche qu'auparavant parce que James énerve moins Lily, et elle l'apprécie davantage que ce qu'elle n'admet.

Après le repas dans la Grande Salle, désormais vide, les élèves étant presque tous dans leurs dortoirs, James et Sirius étaient devant l'escalier de marbre, et James plaisantait avec Lily. Celle-ci se mit à rire, au moment où Rogue, seul, marchant le nez en l'air apparut. Il se figea en voyant Lily rire avec James, et sa main se crispa sur ce qui devait être sa baguette magique."Alors, Servilus", se moqua James avec un sourire ironique, "on traine encore et toujours avec sa bande d'amis invisibles?"Rogue, fou de rage, dégaina sa baguette magique et lança un Sectusempra sur James. Mais Sirius, sans la moindre hésitation avait déjà crié "Protego" et la puissance du sortilège se retourna contre Rogue. Lily, sans réfléchir, s'était déjà jetée dans la direction de Rogue et le poussa pour le protéger. Le sors passa à quelques centimètres d'eux et se heurta au sablier de Serpentard, qui éclata en répandant des émeraudes par terre. Le professeur McGonagall, alarmée par le bruit, arriva à ce moment-là, et bouillonnante de rage à la vue du sablier détruit, elle se mit à crier : "Qu'est-ce que vous faites?! Un duel?! C'est inadmissible! Je peux vous assurer que je vais en parler au professeur Slughorn Rogue, quand à vous Potter, Black et Evans vous me décevez beaucoup. Vous serez tous les quatre collés tous les soirs de la semaine, sans exception! Maintenant dans vos dortoirs, immédiatement!"Sur ce, et sans leur laisser ajouter le moindre mot, McGonagall s'en alla, trébuchant à moitié tant elle était en colère. Tandis que James et Sirius la critiquait en toute mauvaise foi, la traitant de "Vieux dragon injuste", Rogue s'approcha de Lily, les yeux si brillants qu'ils lui donnaient un air tellement humain que c'en était troublant. -"Merci», murmura-t-il, la voix rauque.-"Tu ne me dois rien, Sev', répliqua Lily d'un ton sec. -"Je regrette ce que j'ai fais", chuchota Rogue, "Je..."-"Pas la peine de te fatiguer", coupa Lily, "c'était normal de te sauver la vie. Bonne nuit."Et la jeune fille tourna les talons. Elle rattrapa James et Sirius, avec qui elle monta à la Salle Commune, tandis que Rogue rentrait vers les cachots, seul, dévoré par la jalousie et la tristesse.

Le lendemain soir avait lieu leur première heure de colle, et lorsque Slughorn, après leur avoir expliqué que leur punition consisterait à nettoyer les cachots, referma la porte, un silence tendu s'installa dans la pièce. Lily commença à nettoyer les cachots en silence, mais James et Rogue se fixaient sans bouger avec un regard de haine, tandis que Sirius, les cheveux tombant négligemment devant les yeux, les regardaient à tour de rôle avec méfiance. Finalement, Rogue éclata :"Ne t'approches pas d'elle, Potter, elle ne te voit peut-être pas tel que tu es, arrogant et stupide, mais moi si !"La voix de Séverus Rogue résonna avec force contre les murs de pierre. Lily se figea dans une position peu naturelle, et Sirius lança un regard alarmé à James, qui n'y prêta pas attention et cria :-"Parce que c'est un petit mangemort sans envergure comme toi qui va m'empêcher de l'aimer, peut-être?"-"Sectusempra!" hurla Rogue.Mais son sort frappa l'armoire à potion de Slughorn, qui se renversa en mélangeant les différentes potions qu'elle contenait, sur le sol. Puis, la pièce se mit à briller d'une lueur argentée, extrêmement attirante, magique, qui figea l'atmosphère. Il y avait comme une musique féérique dans la pièce, quelque chose d'à la fois anormal et terriblement beau. Personne ne disait rien, n'aurait même eut l'idée de parler. Puis, soudain, un nuage de fumée violette apparut et tous les quatre s'évanouirent.

A cette même date, mais dans une autre époque, une vingtaine d'années plus tard, Harry, Ron et Hermione se posaient de sérieuses questions. Etait-il vraiment judicieux de les chercher "maintenant"?"Maintenant", enfin... Dans cette époque. Harry et Ron essayaient désespérément de convaincre Hermione de faire le grand saut :

-"Non, non et non! Si Dumbledore a dit qu'il faut les détruire maintenant, ça veut dire qu'il faut le faire MAINTENANT!», refusa-t-elle catégoriquement.

-"Et tu crois que ce sera facile ici ?! On a aucunes informations sur leurs emplacements, et tu ne trouveras pas ça dans les livres, Hermione !», remarqua Ron d'un ton sec, qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser.

-"On a les souvenirs de Jedusor, l'intelligence de Dumbledore, et notre courage! Ca devrait être suffisant!», déclara-t-elle avec conviction.

-"Epargnes-nous tes discours moraux! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ici ?! Harry et moi, on est convaincus qu'ici, on arrivera à rien!», s'énerva Ron.

-"On changera le cours du temps, on abandonnera tout le monde, nos familles, nos amis, les professeurs, tout... On les abandonnera quand ils auront le plus besoin de toi, Harry. On partira avec de faibles espoirs de retour, parce que les recherches qu'on avait l'habitude de consulter n'existeront plus là-bas, rien de ce que l'on connait... "

-"On ?!", coupa Ron qui s'excusa lorsqu'il croisa le regard plein de reproche d'Hermione.Harry assistait à cette scène, silencieux, comme à son habitude. Cet échange animé lui montrait l'inquiétude fondée de son amie.-"Et sais-tu ce qui se passera, si on échoue?"Harry commençait à mesurer les conséquences de cet acte.

-"Euh... Non...", déglutit Ron.

-"On errera sans fin dans le passage inter dimensionnel qui était sensé nous amener dans l'époque souhaitée, et on mourra faute d'eau et de nourriture. On va mourir de soif et de faim!», dit-elle la voix entrecoupée.Harry mesurait maintenant les conséquences.

-"Hermione."Le simple son de sa voix la fit taire.

-"Ecoutes, Hermione, je sais que c'est dur pour toi et Ron, vous qui êtes si proches de votre famille et de vos amis. Je n'ai pas de famille, je ne peux pas prétendre comprendre vos sentiments, mais j'ai deux véritables amis. Actuellement, Hermione, on a des chances minimums de retrouver les Horcruxes et on ignore comment les détruire. Je vous verrais sans doute mourir sous mes yeux sans pouvoir vous sauver, je vivrais mon pire cauchemar parce que nous n'avions pas eu la bonne initiative de mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. Les chances qui nous permettront de sauver ces familles, ces amis auxquels nous tenons tant. Mais maintenant nous avons cette occasion de mettre toutes les chances de notre côté, en remontant le temps on sauvera tes parents, ceux de Ron, et peut-être même les miens. Qui sait, nous serons peut-être en mesure de sauver Tom Jedusor, l'humain, et par là, nous sauverons le monde. Je veux y croire parce que nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir créer un avenir plus beau, et un monde meilleur où l'on pourra vivre ensemble. Saches que sans ton aide, on n'arrivera à rien, s'il te plait acceptes, on a besoin de toi, Hermione."

Il la regardait intensément. Ron était bouche-bée. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux, comment refuser? Elle ne pouvait plus refuser face à une telle déclaration.

-"D'accord."

Pour peu, la mâchoire d'Harry en serait tombée par terre. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle aurait accepté, aussi facilement.

-"Je file à la bibliothèque! Ron, trouves-moi tout ce qu'il y a sur cette liste s'il te plait.», demanda-t-elle en faisant apparaitre une liste que Ron prit et dévora des yeux :

-"Mais... Il faut s'approcher des araignées", grimaça Ron, "pour avoir tout ça", appréhendait-il.

-"Je t'avais dis qu'il y aurait des conséquences.", sourit Hermione. "Harry, tu l'accompagnes? Je file à la bibliothèque! "

Ron était de plus en plus pâle, Hermione et Harry rigolèrent de bon cœur. Mais ils ne savaient pas, que loin d'eux, des obstacles inimaginables étaient en train d'être élaborés...

Alors, alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?


	2. Chapter 2

Harry et Ron ne mirent pas longtemps à réunir les choses qu'Hermione avait écrit sur la liste, ils s'étaient dissimulés sous la cape d'invisibilité, et étaient galvanisés par leur nouveau but : trouver les Horcruxes au plus vite.

Hermione les rejoignit dans la Salle Commune et murmura pour qu'eux seuls puissent l'entendre :

« Faites semblant de faire vos devoirs et attendez que tout le monde aille se coucher, on parlera quand tout le monde sera monté. »

Elle avait simplement remué les lèvres, mais Harry et Ron avaient compris. Ils sortirent des parchemins et des plumes, et firent semblant d'écrire leur devoir de métamorphose.

A minuit, lorsque la dernière personne, Fred Weasley en l'occurrence, fut monté et eut fermé la porte du dortoir, Hermione les fixa et ouvrit la bouche :

« J'ai trouvé tout ce qu'il nous fallait à la bibliothèque, même si j'ai dû m'arranger pour fouiller la Réserve pour ça, et j'ai réunit ce dont on aura besoin! Vous avez ce que je vous ai demandé?

-Tiens, répondit Ron en lui tendant un sac.

-Ah vous avez réussit à trouver les pattes d'acromentule, j'avais peur que vous n'y arriviez pas! s'exclama Hermione.

-Parlons-en, gémit Ron, on a faillit y laisser notre peau ! Si Harry n'avait pas réagit à temps... (Il se passa un doigt en travers de la gorge qui signifiait "On a faillit mourir", accompagné d'une grimace si horrible qu'elle en était comique). Alors maintenant ça te tuerais de nous dire comment tu comptes t'y prendre? Harry et moi, on estime qu'on a le droit de savoir ! »

Harry approuva d'un hochement de tête.

« Bon, fit Hermione en cédant, j'ai trouvé un livre dans la Réserve où ils indiquent comment faire une potion pour retourner dans le passé. Cette potion est dans très peu de livres, elle n'est même pas légale, le Ministère de la Magie a estimé qu'elle était bien trop dangereuse, parce qu'en retournant dans le passé, on peut modifier le cours du temps! Et tous les deux, vous savez que c'est vrai, ce qu'on va faire est dangereux... très dangereux. Mais on le fait pour les bonnes raisons, vous m'avez convaincue. Dans deux jours, la potion sera prête mais il faudra la boire le soir du troisième jour, à la pleine lune pour qu'elle fonctionne. Allez vous couchez, je m'en occupe, d'accord ?

-Hermione, tu es sûre ? demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

-Certaine! répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Bonne nuit. »

Tous les deux l'embrassèrent, chacun sur une joue, et ils montèrent se coucher.

Durant les deux jours où Hermione prépara la potion, une chose était sûre : Dumbledore les surveillait. Il croisait régulièrement le regard de Harry, de ses yeux bleus pétillants, et celui-ci savait, pour l'avoir déjà vécu auparavant qu'il essayait de lire dans son esprit, afin d'y voir ce qu'ils préparaient.

« C'est évident, répondit Ron, il sait ce qu'on mijote et il ne veut pas qu'on mette notre plan à éxécution, il voudrait qu'on fasse ce que lui a choisit de faire! »

Ron hocha la tête, d'un air grave.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça? s'écria Hermione. C'est un sorcier extrèmement brillant, il veut simplement que tout aille pour le mieux !

-Ni Ron, ni moi n'avons dit le contraire, se contenta de répondre Harry, on pense juste que pour une fois, il se trompe Hermione !

-D'accord, dit-elle, mais on ne peut pas prendre le risque de boire cette potion dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

-Pourquoi ça? s'étonna Ron.

-Parce que, même si Dumbledore ne nous empêche pas de le faire, cette potion est très puissante et elle est illégale! Je ne sais pas si le Ministère de la Magie possède un moyen de la détecter, mais la boire à Poudlard serait bien trop dangereux, on ferait courir des risques à Dumbledore, aux professeurs, aux élèves, non... Il faut trouver un autre endroit pour la prendre.

-Pourquoi pas chez moi? proposa Ron.

-Et que vont dire tes parents en nous voyant débarquer alors que l'on est sensés être en cours? riposta Hermione.

-Square Grimmaurd... , murmura alors Harry plus pour lui-même que pour les deux autres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dis? demanda Hermione.

-Square Grimmaurd! répéta Harry d'une voix assurée. C'est l'endroit idéal. Là-bas on ne sera pas dérangés, et puis cette maison est ma propriété à présent. Elle est grande, et sûre, c'est la meilleure solution que nous ayons. »

Voyant qu'Hermione ne disait rien, Ron hocha la tête pour approuver Harry.

Le soleil commençait à émerger par la fenêtre, la lumière était encore grise, mais doucement, des rayons orangés apparaissaient à l'horizon pour annoncer la fin de l'aurore. Hermione se redressa soudain.

« Très bien, dit-elle, je pense que c'est une bonne idée, et après tout nous n'avons pas d'autre solution. Mais il faut partir maintenant, nous devons boire la potion cette nuit, mieux vaut partir avant que les autres élèves ne commencent à se réveiller. Attendez-moi ici, je vais chercher un sac avec ce dont nous avons besoin. Montez prendre le strict minimum, Harry n'oublie pas la cape d'invisibilité ! »

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois de retour dans la Salle Commune. Ils s'enveloppèrent dans la cape d'invisibilité, et sortirent par le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Ils firent le moins de bruit possible en descendant les nombreux escaliers, puis traversèrent le parc, où le jour commençait à se lever tout en douceur.

« Hermione! s'écria alors Ron en faisant sursauter les deux autres. Je n'ai même pas dis au revoir à ma famille! Ils ne sauront pas où je suis !

-Ron, pour l'amour de Dieu, il faut partir _maintenant_, répliqua celle-ci éxcédée, alors que Ron jetait un regard en arrière.

-Au fait, comment va-t-on aller à Londres ? demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

-On est presque arrivés au Portail, répondit Hermione, une fois hors de l'enceinte, nous allons transplaner. J'ai presque réussit à le faire en cours, vous n'aurez qu'à vous accrocher à moi. »

Ils étaient arrivés au portail. Une fois hors de l'enceinte, Hermione murmura :

« Très bien, enlevons la cape, et range-là, Harry. Tous les deux, accrochez-vous à moi. » Elle ferma les yeux, et murmura nerveusement : « 12 Square Grimmaurd, 12 Square Grimmaurd, 12 Square Grimmaurd... »

Ce qui s'en suivit, fut tellement confus que personne ne comprit comment c'était arrivé. Ron sentit un bras s'aggriper à lui, effrayé il tourna la tête et eut le temps de voir Ginny crier : « Ron, mais voyons qu'est-ce que vous faites? »

Hermione, qui avait toujours les yeux clos et marmonait encore : « 12 Square Grimmaurd... », n'avait rien remarqué et choisit ce moment précis pour tourner sur elle-même, et les emmener dans une comprimation totale, puis...

Ils aterrirent brutalement sur un trottoir dur et froid, à plat ventre, le souffle court. Harry fut le premier à se relever, il se frotta les yeux puis poussa une exclamation surprise. Non seulement ils avaient réussit, ils étaient 12 Square Grimmaurd, mais...

« Ginny! s'écria-t-il d'une voix où se mêlait étonnement et colère.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? ajouta Hermione en oubliant de se relever sous le coup de la surprise.

-Je m'étais levée plus tôt, je vous ai vu hors de Poudlard, j'ai attrapé le bras de Ron, et là tu as transplané Hermione ! fit Ginny en les fixant avec un regard de reproche.

-RON! s'écria Hermione au comble de l'éxaspération, en se retournant vers lui.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, marmona ce dernier, je n'y peux rien, tout est allé si vite, je n'ai rien pu faire!

-Je vous en pries, parlons de ça à l'intérieur, suggéra Harry. »

Et le petit groupe entra dans la maison qui avait été celle de Sirius. Harry ressentit une boule au fond de la gorge, et s'efforça de serrer les dents. La dernière fois qu'il avait mis les pieds ici, c'était pour chercher Sirius alors qu'il croyait celui-ci aux griffes de Voldemort. Il n'était jamais venu ici sans que Sirius y soit, et s'était promis de ne plus jamais y mettre les pieds. La haine de son parrain envers cette maison flottait encore dans l'air, mais le froid du décor n'était rien comparé au froid que Harry ressentait au plus profond de lui en réalisant que plus jamais Sirius ne le fixerait de ses grands yeux sombres et chaleureux pour lui donner de précieux conseils. En passant devant la toile de la mère de Sirius, Harry se rappela que bientôt deux ans auparavant, il avait vu pour la première fois celui-ci se battre contre les rideaux pour les fermer, et rejetter ses longs cheveux bruns en arrière.

La machoire crispée, Harry tenta de chasser l'image de son parrain de son esprit, du moins pendant un moment. Ils fermèrent la porte derrière eux et s'installèrent autour de la table de la cuisine.

« Très bien, dit Hermione, Ginny, je suis désolée mais tu ne peux pas rester.

-QUOI? se mit à crier la jeune fille. Il est hors de question que je m'en aille ! Vous partez, sans rien dire à personne pour faire je ne sais quoi, et vous croyez que je vais m'en aller !

-Hermione, coupa Harry en voyant qu'elle allait répliquer, elle a raison. Maintenant, qu'on le veuille ou non, Ginny est impliquée. Elle ne sait pas transplaner, et ce serait trop compliqué de la ramener à Poudlard. Sans compter qu'à cette heure-ci, ils ont dû remarquer notre absence, Ginny aurait des ennuis !

-Ron! Ron... dit quelque chose, c'est ta soeur ! fit Hermione d'une voix aigüe.

-Je suis désolé, répondit celui-ci, mais je pense qu'ils ont raison. Et puis, après tout, Ginny peut nous être utile. »

Tous les quatres se fixèrent alors. « Très bien, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous comptez faire? demanda Ginny d'une voix un peu brutale. »

Harry, Ron et Hermione entreprirent donc de lui expliquer les Horcruxes de Voldemort, l'opinion de Dumbledore, et leur but d'aller chercher les Horcruxes à l'époque où Tom Jedusor commençait à les créer. Ainsi, ils n'auraient qu'à suivre Voldemort pour découvrir à quels endroits il avait prévu de les cacher. Lorsqu'ils eurent finit de parler, le visage de Ginny exprimait la surprise. Ron se leva :

« Bon, si je nous faisait apparaitre un bon petit déjeuner et un peu de jus de citrouille? proposa-t-il joyeusement.

-RON, NON !!! s'écria Hermione en l'arrêtant à temps. On a toujours la Trace sur nous, nous ne pouvons pas faire de magie en dehors de Poudlard; ou dans moins de cinq minutes tu auras dix employés du Ministère de la Magie devant cette porte.

-Mais alors... commença ce dernier, on va mourir de faim?

-Si seulement Dobby était là, grimaça Ginny, lui il pourrait se servir de la magie pour nous aider.

-Mais oui, c'est ça ! s'exclama Harry en bondissant de sa chaise. Kreattur, Kreattur! appela-t-il. »

Un vieil elfe de maison avec deux grandes touffes de poils sortant des oreilles apparut, il était accompagné d'un elfe avec deux grands yeux verts de la taille de deux balles de tennis...

« Kreattur, coupa Harry avant que l'elfe n'ait eut le temps de parler, je t'interdis de révéler quoi que ce soit de ce que tu verras ou entendras ici à qui que ce soit, ni d'y faire allusion, ou n'importe quoi d'autre. »

Dobby c'était jeté dans les bras de Harry, et accompagné de Kreattur, il prépara un somptueux brunch qui s'éternisa. Ils irent ensuite chacun à leur tour faire leur toilette, puis passèrent tout l'après-midi à la table de la cuisine à discuter et faire des plans pour récupérer les Horcruxes. Ils émettaient des hypothèses, partageaient leurs avis, et se rassuraient les uns les autres. Puis Dobby et Kreattur préparèrent un délicieux dîner, et ils restèrent tous ensemble dans la cuisine en attendant que l'heure décisive arrive.

Enfin, à minuit, lorsque la grande horloge retentit, Hermione sursauta. Elle avait remplit quatres verres d'une potion d'une couleur argenté.

« C'est le moment, murmura-t-elle en prenant son sac, il faut qu'on la prenne tous en même temps d'accord? Pour être sûrs qu'on restera ensemble je préfère qu'on se prenne tous la main et à trois avalez la potion d'un seul coup. Un. Deux. Trois...»

Tous les quatres avalèrent en même temps le verre de potion, et en se tenant la main ils furent emmenés dans un mélange de sons et de couleurs troublant. Quelque chose d'étrange se passait cependant, une musique féérique retentissait à leurs oreilles comme un appel, et ils aperçurent comme des nuages de fumée violette, d'une attirance indescriptible.

« Je crois que c'est là ! s'exclama Hermione », et ils plongèrent tous ensemble vers la fumée violette, jusqu'à ce qu'une forte d'apesanteur leur fasse se lâcher la main, et qu'ils tombent encore une fois ensemble contre le sol.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà, voilà un nouveau chapitre pour vous, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ? C'est assez dur en ce moment de poster régulièrement avec les cours et j'essaye de faire de mon mieux, encore une fois je suis désolée. Mais croyez moi bientôt je mettrai mes fics à jours !!! Bonne lecture. Hermy94

Ils tombèrent encore une fois sur le sol, puis s'évanouirent, terrassés par la pression du voyage. Un odeur nauséabonde réveilla Ron. Il se redressa lentement, jamais il n'aurait pensé que boire une potion et faire un voyage dans le temps aurait été si exténuant. Il comprit par les armoires remplies de flacons divers, par la pièce entièrement faite de pierre, et par les chaudrons posés sur les tables, qu'ils se trouvaient dans les cachots de Poudlard. 

Mais étaient-ils arrivés à la bonne époque ? Ron trouva la réponse à sa question un peu trop tôt à son goût. A cause de ses membres endoloris, Ron avait du mal à se mettre debout, il décida donc de rassembler ses forces, il baissa la tête au sol et un hurlement assourdissant s'éleva des cachots, réveillant toute la troupe en sursaut.

« Que se passe-t-il? questionna Harry, alarmé.

-Ron? Tout va bien? s'exclamèrent Hermione et Ginny d'une même voix.»

Pour toute réponse, Ron pointa le sol de son doigt, et nos voyageurs du futur ne purent s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

« Rogue !!! »

Devant le visage livide de son meilleur ami, à califourchon sur le futur professeur de potions, et accessoirement de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, suivi rapidement d'Hermione et Ginny, oubliant même un court instant l'échec de leur plan.

« Tu peux rire autant que tu veux, Harry, mais toi tu n'as pas remarqué sur qui tu étais tombé...» répliqua Ron, avec un petit sourire.

Harry baissa les yeux, et, sous le coup de la surprise, il ne sû pas comment réagir. Confus, il ne savait pas s'il fallait rire ou pleurer. Ses amis guettèrent sa réaction, inquiets. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se décide à prendre la parole :

« Elle est belle ma maman ! »

Le sourire qu'il affichait était tellement différent, on y lisait le soulagement, la joie surtout, et un peu de confusion devant tant d'évènement. Il se revoyait à onze ans, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir contempler sa mère...

« Il est beau ton papa, Harry ! » déclara Ginny, assise sur le ventre du champion de Quidditch, James Potter.

Harry souriait de plus belle, finalement, il s'en moquait d'avoir échoué parce qu'on lui offrait un magnifique lot de consolation...

« Oh mon Dieu, ma tête ! Que c'est-il passé? gémit Lily Evans. JAMES POTTER! Comment oses-tu profiter ainsi de la situation, tu mérites que je te...

-Mais... , répondit Harry.»

De l'autre côté de la salle, James se réveilla :

« Je ne profite de rien du tout, on est à l'opposé l'un de l'autre ! s'exclama-t-il. Mais... on peut savoir ce qui te prends? dit-il à Ginny.»

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre, lorsqu'une autre personne présente dans le cachot la devança.

« Je croyais que j'avais un peu forcé sur l'hydromel hier soir, mais finalement James, il faut l'admettre, elles nous tombent toutes dessus. » conclut un séduisant jeune homme aux cheveux noir ébène, s'appuyant négligemment sur ses bras, tout en détaillant Hermione assise sur lui, de pied en cap.

« T'en rates pas une, Sirius, sourit James.

-Bah... On ne vit qu'une fois, il faut bien que j'en prof...

-Sirius ! Sirius Black ?! s'exclama Hermione. Je me suis trompée, ce n'est pas possible! dit-elle à voix haute, plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose. »

Harry tourna la tête en direction de son amie, il avait comprit qu'elle faisait allusion à la potion, et, la connaissant, il savait qu'elle devait se sentir coupable de leur échec.

« Non tu ne t'es pas trompée, je suis bien Sirius Black, poursuivit ce dernier, incorrigible, mais on se connait? »

Harry voyait qu'elle était énervée, et la réplique plutôt égocentrique de son parrain fut comme l'étincelle qui met le feu aux poudres.

« Ta réputation t'as précédé, lança Hermione d'un ton sec. »

Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, en plus d'avoir échoué, elle se retrouvait avec un nombriliste ! Quand aux Horcruxes, comment les retrouver ? A cette époque, ils ne seront finalement pas plus avancés, autant rester à leur époque, autant chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin ! Ils avaient tout abandonné pour sauver leur monde, ils s'étaient sacrifiés pour ramener la paix, et à cause d'elle... Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle essayait difficilement de les ravaler mais cela lui coûtait trop. Elle se sentait impuissante, découragée, elle aurait eu besoin de laisser couler les larmes encore et encore, jusqu'à ne plus en avoir.

« Tu vois, rien que de nous voir elles en sont toutes bouleversées. » déclara Sirius, sous les yeux éxaspérés de James et Lily, et ceux narquois de Rogue.

Cette phrase eu le don de faire craquer Hermione, assise à califourchon sur Sirius, elle pleura en cachant son visage dans ses mains, comme si elle jugeait ses larmes indécentes, mais qu'elle était incapable de les retenir.

« Je suis désolée. » furent les seuls mots qu'elle prononça.

Harry se leva, et malgré ses membres endoloris, se dirigea vers Hermione, la débarrassa de Sirius, et la serra dans ses bras. Il ne lui dit aucun mot de réconfort, sûrement parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, mais en réalité parler n'avait plus aucune importance pour lui : ils se comprenaient et s'apportaient tout autant sans parler. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'elle soit là, avec lui, ainsi que Ron et Ginny, qui d'ailleurs ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre Harry :

« On peut savoir ce que vous faites ici? demanda James.

-Rien qui ne te regardes, répliqua Ginny en haussant les sourcils, et James fû frappé par cette frappante ressemblance avec Lily, qui pensait la même chose de Harry et James.

-On ne peut pas rester ici, remarqua Ron.

-Mais alors, où peut-on aller ? répliqua Hermione, éxaspérée, toujours blottie contre Harry.

-Moi, j'ai une idée, déclara Ginny. »

Et, sans même répondre à l'interrogatoire imposé par James, nos voyageurs sortirent des cachots, Ginny à leur tête, s'appuyant sur Ron qui avait récupéré des forces, tout comme Harry qui soutenait Hermione.

« Attendez ! s'écria James, irrité par tant d'ignorance. On peut au moins savoir qui vous êtes ?! »

Luttant contre l'envie de dévoiler leur identité, tous les quatre gardèrent le silence.

« Eh, vous êtes sourds? Vous débarquez comme ça, d'un coup, on peut quand même savoir qui nous tombe dessus ! »

Hermione s'arrêta, forçant Harry à faire de même, et elle se retourna vers lui :

« Désolée, Black, mais ça ne vous concerne pas... Sans rancune ! »

Et ils franchirent le pas de la porte. Harry, Ron, et Hermione se laissèrent guider par Ginny, ils atteignirent le septième étage, et passèrent devant la tapisserie de Barnabus le Follet.

« On peut savoir où tu nous emmènes? demanda Ron.

-La Salle sur Demande, répondirent en coeur Ginny, Harry et Hermione.

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ? se moqua cette dernière. »

Pour toute réponse, Ron se renfrogna. Ginny passa trois fois devant la Salle, en pensant très fort : « J'ai besoin d'un endroit pour nous cacher. »

Huit étages plus bas, dans les sous-sols, trois Gryffondors et un Serpentard se posaient de sérieuses questions.

« Cherches-les sur la carte, chuchota Sirius. »  
James acquiessa et sortit un vieux bout de parchemin. Il le pointa de sa baguette, à l'abris des regards de Rogue et Lily, et murmura : « Je jure solanellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

Le parchemin vierge se transforma alors en une carte détaillée de l'école de sorcellerie. James parcourut la carte rapidemment puis ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur quatres croix nommées Harry, Ron, Hermione, et Ginny. Depuis qu'il était à Poudlard et que sa côte de popularité était montée en flèche il n'avait jamais connu de Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny appartenant à Gryffondor, comme il avait pu en déduire d'après le blason cousu sur leurs vertes. Son regard s'attarda sur le petit point Harry... « Harry Potter » disait la carte. C'était étrange, il avait le même nom de famille que lui. Mais après tout, James n'y prêta pas attention, Potter était un nom courant en Angleterre, et surtout si ce garçon venait d'une famille de moldus. Ils ressemblaient un peu à des espions, pensa James, mais enfin ils étaient biens trop jeunes, assez de questions, il fallait passer à l'action :

« Sirius, ils sont au septième ! Ils vont essayer d'entrer dans la Salle sur Demande, vite ! » s'écria James en se précipitant vers la sortie, Sirius sur ses talons.

Pendant ce temps, toutes les tentatives de Ginny avaient échouées, elle ne comprenait pas, ils ne s'étaient pourtant pas trompés. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un cri qui résonna quelques étages plus bas :

« Sirius, ils sont là ! »

Ginny ne comprenait plus rien, elle avait bien fais trois fois l'aller-retour en répétant sa demande... Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne comprenne l'erreur de Ginny.

« Il faut que nous fassions tous l'aller-retour en répétant la même chose, vite Ginny ! »

La fatigue du voyage temporel pesait sur leur corps et leur esprit, c'était comme de marcher dans un brouillard immense avec le corps entier tout engourdi, où chaque pas leur coûtait, chaque mouvement leur demandait un effort. Le bruit des pas de James et Sirius qui se rapprochaient ne faisait qu'augmenter leur stress. Ils étaient maintenant plus proches que jamais, enfin, la porte apparut et Ron s'y précipita, tirant Ginny, qui entraina Harry, qui sur le coup de la surprise lâcha Hermione, qui fut prise par Sirius.

« On ne m'échappe pas longtemps, sourit ce dernier. »

Elle était perdue, qu'allait-elle leur dire ? Elle ne pouvait pas leur mentir, ils avaient assisté à tout ce qui c'était passé. Déjà qu'elle avait raté la potion, il fallait qu'elle ruine le futur des Maraudeurs ! La voix de Harry la ramena sur Terre.

« Accio Hermione, tenta-t-il dans une tentative désespérée pour la ramener à leurs côtés. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, une partie d'elle souriait, mais l'autre était bien trop préoccupée pour rire des bêtises d'Harry. Avant que James et Sirius n'aient eu le temps de tenter quoi que ce soit, Ron s'écria « Aguamenti », et un jet d'eau les projetta tous les deux à quelques mètres, complètement trempés et dégoulinants, tandis qu'Hermione en profitait pour se glisser à l'intérieur de la Salle sur Demande. Sous le coup des évènements elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, trop fatiguée, mais Ron, Harry et Ginny se précipitèrent pour fermer la porte afin d'empêcher James et Sirius de rentrer... Mais visiblement les deux Maraudeurs s'étaient déjà relevés, et leur force n'était pas négligeable. Les trois autres poussaient la porte de toutes leurs forces et ne parvenaient toujours pas à la fermer.

« Hermione, fais quelque chose ! cria Ginny. »

Elle restait silencieuse et ne réagissait pas, seul son échec lui sautait aux yeux. Sa lenteur dans l'action était un poids terrible pour ses amis, et elle ne pouvait pas le supporter.

« La porte ne va pas se fermer toute seule, cria Ron à son tour ironiquement. »

Ces remarques ne faisaient que souligner son inutilité, son manque d'importance...

« On a besoin de toi, Hermione ! »

La voix de Harry la tira de sa torpeur, elle voulait redevenir plus forte, comme eux... Elle se releva, remplie d'une nouvelle énergie.

« Poussez-vous, demanda Hermione.

-Mais ils vont entrer dans la Salle sur Demande, répondit Ginny déconcertée.

-Nous, justement, on essaie de faire en sorte qu'ils ne rentrent pas, déclara Ron.

-Faites-moi confiance et écartez-vous de la porte à 3...

-D'accord, répondit Harry.

-Prêts? 1...2...3 ! »

Et Harry, Ron, et Ginny s'éloignèrent de la porte.

Alors qu'Est-ce que vous en pensez ?


End file.
